euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Irdorath
| current_members = | past_members = |genres = }}'''Irdorath '''is a music group from Minsk, Belarus . Biography 2011-2014 Since its founding in 2011, Irdorath have developed from a street music project into a headliner of international folk festivals. Bandleaders Vladimir and Nadezhda met as students. In 2011, they completed their professional careers to devote themselves entirely to music. They moved to the Belarusian capital Minsk , with the goal of an albumto produce. With no money, support and useful contacts, they lived from 2011 to 2012 in a decommissioned sanatorium near Minsk, which was to be turned into a venue for historic events - sometimes without electricity and water. Anton Shnip joined the project as a like-minded fellow player. This trio hosted medieval, gothic and post-apocalyptic parties, played concerts and performed a musical . In the winter of 2011/2012, the group built a large tent over the stage of the house, in order to protect the album Ad Astrato record - "To the stars". A few months later, the album presentation in one of the biggest clubs in Minsk was successful: 700 people appeared, more than any previous solo concert by a Belarusian group. From 2012 to 2013, the band toured Belarus, Ukraine , Russia , Poland and Lithuania , often with actors from other genres such as fire shows, neon shows or dancers. In 2014 Piotr "Pedro" Marchenko, Anastasia Filipenko and Alexandra Aleksiuk occurred at the band. The instrument repertoire extended to hurdy gurdy , didgeridoo , keyboard andPercussion . The band moved away from the purely medieval themes and put their focus more on world music and their own compositions. In the same year Irdorath performed at one of the largest medieval festivals Festival Mediaval 2015 The Festival Mediaval in Selb (Germany). In 2015, Irdorath released the second album Dreamcatcher, a professional studio production. The band celebrated the release of the album Dreamcatcher with a major solo concert with the participation of more than 20 musicians and performers. The concert served as the basis for the band's current live videos. In addition, Irdorath produced the first official music video for As Bas . It immediately became the most popular Belarussian Clip in the folk area. Currently, Irdorath is increasingly involved in the German music market. For the 25th Wave Gothic Meeting Leipzig Irdorath is booked with two concerts, as well as for a concert at the Horn Festival 2016. Since March 2016, the band with the album Dreamcatcher under contract with Screaming Banshee in the distribution of Alive AG. 2018-Europa Song Contest The Belarusian broadcaster choose them internally to represent Belarus in the ninth edition of the Europa Song Contest. The Song that Irdorath perform choosed by the Bielarusika 9, Belarusian national selection. Style Irdorath describes her musical style as "fantasy folk", which should make clear a limitless and open use of various cultural influences in their own compositions: Geographically from Mongolia across the Balkans to Europe, in time from eras of the last 1000 years. The six-member band around Vladimir and Nadezhda uses only acoustic instruments - from the Middle Ages to modern times and from different cultures (for example, bagpipe , hurdy gurdy, jew's harp , didgeridoo). Vladimir is also in command of the Tuvan larynx song . Irdorath's sound delivers alongside filigree sounds of classical instruments such as cello , violin andPiano also progressive parts, whose drive and power comes from the pulsating bass and two powerful drums. Each band member plays several instruments. The English, Russian, Belarusian and Macedonian texts are from the world of legends and myths . See also *Belarus in the Europa Song Contest *Georgia in the Europa Song Contest 9 Category:Artists Category:ESC 9 artists